Letters
by BlackHeart-FallenAngel
Summary: In which we see the correspondence of Zuko and Katara
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Believe it or not, I wrote this way back 2008 and I thought it was lost with all the college papers I've thrown out. But, lo and behold, I found these drafts again. So, I am posting this unedited, for all of your Zutara needs. Back when I was young, and still positively hoping for a future career in writing despite being forced into a college course I was not sure I would survive, I wrote Zutara to satisfy my hopeless romantic self. And now, I am typing this out while listening to Coldplay's Yellow.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender/The Legend of Aang. It's all DiMartino and Konietzko, and Nickelodeon, and Dark Horse comics.

* * *

 _ **Confession**_ _(Zuko's letter)_

 _Katara,_

 _I love you._

 _I knew I loved you before I met you, when I saw your blue eyes for the first time._

 _I don't know why I do, I don't know how I came to love you, all I know is I do._

 _Ever since the first time I laid my eyes on you, you chained my heart to yours. You captured it unknowingly while I was trying to capture a child. I tried to stop falling for you because I couldn't fathom how you felt about me, but I failed. I could not stop my heart from loving you._

 _What I know for certain is that I have fallen too deep. I am captivated, I am caged by your mesmerizing eyes and your fiery personality. I never knew that Water could be so passionate._

 _If you are not ready, I am willing to wait. I will wait for you however long it takes._

 _My heart has been ensnared and it is yours to keep. Even if it takes all eternity, I will wait for you._

 _With all my soul,_

 _Zuko_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Katara's reply to Zuko's confession. Of course, it would be long.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender/The Legend of Aang. It's all DiMartino and Konietzko, and Nickelodeon, and Dark Horse comics.

* * *

 _ **Confession**_ _(Katara's response)_

 _Zuko,_

 _I must admit I am shocked, quite pleased, but shocked nonetheless. I did not peg you for the type to write a confession letter. Though it makes sense, seeing as you had been brought up a prince of court. Of course, you would have eloquent words to profess your love._

 _I am grateful, Zuko, I am humbled that you would take notice of such a lowly peasant's blue eyes. Thank you, Zuko, for confessing. I, also, have a confession to make…_

 _At first, you had petrified me when you came stomping down from the metal hull of your Fire Nation ship. Your black armor and fierce snarl, it did not even occur to me that you bore a scar on your face. No, all I thought was an evil man from the Fire Nation has come to lay waste to us all. But then you left us after demanding we surrender the elderly Avatar you sought. Oh, how I would have loved to laugh back then but you had grabbed my Gran-gran and I was furious. Terrified but enraged that you would try to harm my grandmother. But as I said, you left and we started on our big world adventure._

 _Do you remember when you said "I'll save you from the pirates"? Honestly speaking, I had swooned and thought you were one of the princes in the fairy tales my mother used to tell us. I was hoping you really were, but alas…_

 _Do you remember when you had Jun and her Shirshu hunt us down? When I was about to fall off the beast, you had held me back on that saddle. How about our fight up in the North Pole? The whole "you rise with the moon, I rise with the sun" battle? I had never been more convinced how opposite we were. Fire and water indeed. Yin and yang. But we complemented well in that battle until the sun rose and you snatched Aang away from us._

 _In the Earth Kingdom, when you helped us fight off Azula and your uncle was injured, I saw your agony for not being able to protect him. In Ba Sing Se, you were working with your Uncle Iroh in the tea shop. You seemed content but I was mad. How could you have gained entry to the walled fortress? I ran to find Suki only to find Azula and be imprisoned._

 _Our short stint in the Crystal Catacombs, under any other circumstance, could've been romantic. We talked about our mothers and your scar. I saw your pain and suffering in those golden eyes. I offered to heal you and you let me touch your face. My heart was racing a mile a minute, I almost had but then you chose to join your sister. I felt utterly betrayed._

 _I must admit that I am ashamed with our confrontation at the Western Air Temple. I was embittered and venomous. I was the first to trust you but you threw that trust back at my face. It was the first time I had threatened to kill and meant it. I still carry that shame to this day, especially after you helped me locate the soldier who killed my mother. During that confrontation with the Southern Raider, when you let me decide what to do and showed that you supported me no matter which choice I make, let me start the healing process of forgiveness both of myself and you. And every day after that trip, we had become closer._

 _When you stepped in to redirect Azula's lightning, I felt my world shatter. I thought I had lost you. I do not know how I was able to defeat your sister. I do not know how I was able to think clearly at that moment to find those grates and freeze her while I moved around to shackle her. All I thought about was saving you. The scar you bear on your face for standing up for those soldiers in your father's war room is now accompanied by a scar on your chest for saving me. I realized at that time that I cannot bear to live without you._

 _In all honesty, Zuko, I believe that your betrayal in the crystal catacombs hurt me so much only because I had already loved you at that time. After all, we can only be hurt by the people we love. My soul, it seems, recognized in you the love destined for me._

 _So yes, Zuko, I love you._

 _I love you too._

 _No reason, no rhyme, I just do._

 _With all my heart,_

 _Katara_


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: The final correspondence. Although I believe that Zuko is who he is because of his choices and because of how Ursa raised him then how Iroh guided him, I think that if Zutara was canon, Katara would've been the greatest influence in his life.

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender/The Legend of Aang. It's all DiMartino and Konietzko, and Nickelodeon, and Dark Horse comics.

* * *

 _ **Gratitude**_

 _Katara,_

 _Thank you._

 _Thank you because you have made me happy. Thank you because you have changed me. If you had not come into my life, I would be a wreck, I'd be worse than I once was. You've made me into who I am now and for that, I am eternally grateful._

 _Without you, I would not have found myself, the one I lost the day my father scarred me. I am glad, still, of everything I went through, of every challenge I have undergone. If not for all that, I would not have met you. If none of it happened, I won't be here with you._

 _There are no words to say how grateful I am._

 _All I know and all I can say is, I cannot be without you. I cannot live my life without you. I can never go on without you in my life._

 _Loving you has been the greatest time of my life. Because of you, Katara, my life is truly wonderful._

 _With all my love,_

 _Zuko_


End file.
